


The Alley Cat and His Pretty Kitty

by DuchessKing2021



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016), The Aristocats (1970)
Genre: BAMF Billy Hargrove, Boys In Love, Cat/Human Hybrids, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Steve Harrington, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, French Characters, Good Parent Joyce Byers, Italian Character(s), Lesbian Heather Holloway, Lesbian Robin Buckley, Love Confessions, M/M, Martin Brenner Being an Asshole, Minor Joyce Byers/Jim "Chief" Hopper, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Protective Billy Hargrove, Protective Steve Harrington, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Smut, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26072311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuchessKing2021/pseuds/DuchessKing2021
Summary: When their Butler, Martin Brenner found out that he was going to be inhereting the estate, but only after the cats have lived their lives. He drugs each cat belonging to his Madame and steals them to drop them in a random alley.Thus they meet William Hargrove, the Alley Cat King in Paris, France.And they're in his territory, but he has an eye for Bambi eyed kitty with fancy clothes and a fluffy tail.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Joyce Byers/Jim "Chief" Hopper, Robin Buckley/Heather Holloway
Comments: 17
Kudos: 71





	1. Coffee and Contemplation, Martin

Steve sat in the carriage with Joyce and his kittens, well, with Jane at least. Martin was driving the carriage with Dustin sitting on his shoulders and messing with the feather on his hat, and Max, his rambunctious girl, was sitting on the horse, Nancy’s, shoulders, giving Steve and Joyce a mini heart attack everytime she bounced too high or too hard.

They had just come back from the newest restaurant, Le Petit Cafe and were now on their way back to the manor. Jane had a small tussle with Maxine, play fighting of course, but fighting nonetheless and had ruffled her little purple bow so Madame Joyce was fixing it back to it’s perfect state as best she could, but was having a little trouble due to the little kittens curious nature that made her want to look at everything passing by. 

He finished it in just the right time as they pulled up to the manor. He grabbed Jane’s hand to help her down after Madame Joyce got down, he saw Martin help Dustin down and fix his little tie, before attempting to help Maxine down, but she had chosen to jump down instead. Thankfully, Martin had fast reflexes and caught her small body before it fell into the mud and onto her dress. 

Steve could only shake his head and grab his daughter's hand, “Now children, what do we say?” He spoke calm and clear with his deep french accent. He waited for Dustin to go first, like he was taught, “Thank you mister Martin, for letting me ride on your shoulders!” Steve smiled as Martin patted a soft hand across his curls that were just as untameable as Steve’s before assisting Madame Joyce inside, now it was Max’s turn, he nodded at her to speak. 

“Thank you Miss Nancy, for letting me ride on your back!” She smiled with a small curtsey that made Steve smile as well at her good manners. Nancy smiled and tipped her hat at her, “You’re very welcome Miss Maxine, it was my pleasure.” 

Max giggled and ran to Steve who brushed a hand down her long ginger hair, “How was that, Mama?” Steve grinned at her, “Very good darling, that was very nice.” He began a conversation with Nancy as the children ran ahead into the home, small trips to push past each other were futile. Dustin fell a little behind, “Wait for me! Wait for me!” Then Jane cried out louder than the others, “Me first! Me first!” Then they all were squished together in the doorway.

Max squinted at Jane, “Why should you be first?” she huffed. Jane turned up her nose, “Because I’m a lady, that’s why!” she then squirms her way out from between them to touch the carpet first. Max rolls her eyes, “Huh, you’re not a lady.” Her green eyes glinted with mischief, Dustin made eye contact and nodded, “Yeah!” He shouted, grabbing the end of Jane's tail, “You’re nothing but our sister!” The other two got out from the door and shut it while Jane puffed her cheeks, muttering under her breath, “I’ll show you if I’m a lady or not.” 

Dustin and Jane began chasing each other around and around the living room while Max, ever the mastermind, hid under a chair, “Yeah! Get her Dustin! Get her!” Meanwhile, Dustin had started tickling Jane, making her shriek in laughter.  
Jane had grabbed Dustin's tie to pin him down, he hissed at her, “Fight fair, Jane!” 

Max snorted from her seat, “Haven’t you learned anything, Dustin? Females never fight fair!” She then jumped from her seat to help Jane by tickling him as she helped keep him down, all of them laughing loudly.

In the forum, Martin was waiting by the steps with his watch, waiting for Jim Hopper to arrive, the man was more burly and usually rougher than their other guests, but having known the man for a few years has helped build his tolerance. He closed his eyes and let out a deep breath when he heard the door open as loudly as the person speaking that opened it.

“You don’t tug on superman's cape  
You don’t spit into the wind  
You don’t pull the mask off that old lone ranger  
And you don’t mess around with Jim!”

Martin sighed, Jim was always singing that song along with his most favorite line- his thoughts were interrupted by an arm around his shoulders, “Ah, good day sir. Madame is expecting you, sir.”His words fell upon deaf ears as Jim threw his hat toward the rack where Martin had begun to put his jacket, catching it before it fell to the floor. “Another ringer sir, you never miss.” He spoke sarcastically under his breath. 

He saw Jim making his way up the stairs, “Come on Martin, last on up the stairs is a nincompoop!” He called out. Martin sighed deeply, “Sir please, if we could take the elevator?”  
Jim bellowed a laugh as he locked arms with Martin and drug him up the stairs.  
“Mornings are for coffee and contemplation, Martin!”  
“But sir, I-”  
“COFFEE and CONTEMPLATION!”

Upstairs, Steven was laying across the couch as he watched Joyce finish brushing across her wavy brown hair, “There now, Steve. That’s better. We must both look our best for Jim, he’s our oldest and dearest friend, you know.” She makes eye contact with Steve who nods and uses his own brush to fix a few tangles in his own hair, purring at the tone of approval in Joyce's voice when she looks over it and deems it fit.

The two sit in silence as the door slams open, startling Steve more than Joyce, Martin comes in with his pants falling, he is huffing loudly out of breath. “Introducing….Monsieur…..Jim…..Hopper.” He gets out the last word before he slides down the door, whilst Jim saunters in, “Ah, Joyce, I’ve missed you!” 

Joyce clasps her hands together in happiness and stretches her hand for him to kiss, but he mistakenly grabs Steve’s overly fluffy tail, making the cats eyes widen and cover his mouth to smother a small laugh.  
Jim kisses it and smacks his lips, sighing, “Just as soft as I remember.” Joyce laughs and shakes her head, “You’re a shameless flatterer, Jim Hopper.” 

Martin nodded and took it as his leave to go downstairs to prepare a light snack for the madame and some warm milk for the kittens. 

Joyce and Jim had begun dancing wildly around the room while Steve watched with a naive and loving light in his large brown eyes. Soon the dance ended as Joyce fell back into the chair she was in before and Jim danced on his own in the middle of the floor. “Now, Jim, be serious, I called you here on an important matter!” Jim flopped down into his chair behind the desk that was only reserved for when they had business transactions. “Alright, Alright, I hear you, now who do you want me to sue, eh?” He pulled out the papers and adjusted his glasses on his face, peering and squinting at the papers.

They talked for a long while as Steve played with the shiny gems and crowns on his seat, using Madames mirror to look at himself at different angles. He caught the end of the conversation with his cat ears flickering when he heard the word ‘cats’ and ‘kittens’ in the sentence.

“No, no, no Jim, with my cats” Joyce spoke lightly  
“Oh you’re cats?”  
“Yes, Jim.I simply wish for my cats to inherit first, then at the end of their lifespan, my entire estate will revert to Martin.” Joyce spoke with a sense of determined finalization.

Down in the kitchen, Martin had heard the entire conversation through the pipe phone located on the wall with his jaw dropped, “ Cats inherit first! And I come after the cats! I-- ME, after --- no! It’s not fair!” He then began muttering about the lifespans of each cat including the nine lives included, making himself go into a sense of hysteria. He pulled at the strands of his hair and caught the eye of the large pot of milk, looking down into the milk that was bubbling, he nodded.

“Those cats have got to go.”

Steve, after he became bored of the crown and jewels and the conversation in general, he took it upon himself to look for his children. He was walking calmly down the carpeted stairs and into the hallway, he then heard the telltale sound of his children's laughter. Unaware of the danger lying wake in his future.


	2. Creme de la Creme a la Martin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kitten roughousing and drugged milk

By now, all three kittens had include one another in their game of chase, but a sharper corner with Jane’s tiredness had made her bump her little head into the table and caused a table lamps candle, thankfully not lit, to thump on her head, adding to the initial pain of the bump of wood. 

“Ow! Now that hurt! Mama! Mama!” She squealed out just as Steve made his way into the room, tutting and coming to Jane to scoop her up, “Jane, darling. Jane, you must stop this. This is really not lady-like.” Jane huffs in his arms as he fixes her bow again back to the way Madame had it before, “And Dustin, well, such behavior is unbecoming of a gentleman.”   
Dustin glared at the floor, “Well she started it!”   
Jane turned her nose up and closed her eyes, “Ladies do not start fights.” She recited her teachings.

Max grinned, “But we can finish them!” Steve could only shake his head in laughter at his wild childs antics as he then fixes the bow on Max’s head. Dustin sticks his tongue out at the ginger and Steve tuts, “Now, Dustin, don’t be rude.” Dustin peers his identical brown eyes up at Steve, “But Mama, we were just practicing biting and clawing!” 

Steve finishes by finally adjusting the bow tie around Dustin’s neck. “Aristocats do not practice biting and clawing and things like that - - it’s just horrible!”   
Max, from where she was sitting got excited, “But someday! We might meet a tuff alley cat!” She puffed her fluffy ginger tail out and started hissing, making Jane and Dustin laugh at the little bits of spit that sprayed on them.

Steve laughs and wipes her mouth with a nearby napkin, “Now, that’s enough of that.” He spoke as he smooths her tail back down. He puffed his chest out in pride at his kittens and kissed them each on the head. “Now, let's work on our self improvement. You all want to grow up to be fine ladies and gentlemen, yes? Now Maxine, you go on and start on your painting, dear.” Steve spoke with a sense of authority over his children.

“Yes, Mama.” She walked away with little hissing sounds, Steve could only shake his head lightly, he felt Jane grab for his attention, “Mama? May we please watch Max paint her picture before we begin our music lesson? Please?” She asked sweetly, Dustin begging just as hard with his eyes beside her. Steve smiled and nodded, patting both of their heads, “Yes, but remember, we must stay quiet.” The two brunettes nodded their head and focused on Maxine as she began to paint. 

It only took a few moments, Dustin having to dodge a few drops of paint, glaring pointedly at Max when he saw the green glob of paint. Her family watched closely as she focused on the painting, “ And...Ah...Aha! Done!” She preened proudly at her mother as he looked at the painting, but it was Jane who figured it out.

She squealed out, “It’s Martin!” she fell to the floor laughing. Dustin laughed just as loudly beside her, “Old squarehead martin!” The two kittens were laughing their hearts out.  
Steve covered his mouth to muffle his laughter, “ “Old Squarehead”? Now, Dustin, that is not kind. You know Martin is very fond of us all and takes very good care of us.”

But what they didn’t know was that Martin was putting heavy sleeping tablets made for cat hybrids that he picked up earlier. He poured the whole bottle just to ensure it knocked out Steven and the kittens long enough to get them to an abandoned location of his choosing.

Unbeknownst to them, the kittens and their mother continued their lessons after their fit of laughter, “Now, let us leave Maxine to her painting. Come my little doves, run along to the piano, go on.” The two made their way into their positions at the piano, Dustin at his seat in front of the keys, Jane pulling him down by his tail so she could go up first to get to her seat better, soon Jane sat on the tall stool, shimmying to get herself seated properly. 

She fixed herself and was ready, but waited for Dustin to finish cracking his knuckles with a pursed lip, “I’m ready missttroo.” She spoke loudly. Dustin smirked and ran his fingers up the keys to hit Jane's tail from the inside where her tail had been resting.

She gasped and lifted her tail up to examine it before huffing at him and calling out, “Mama! He did it again!” Dustin rolled his eyes and propped his head up with a hand, arm pressing on a key or two, “Tattletale!” He whispered loudly to her. 

Steve pursed his lips as he spoke, “Now Dustin. Now, please, darling, settle down, and play your pretty little song?” 

Dustin nodded and made himself comfortable, “Yes mama.”

He lightly pressed a few keys to begin the starting rhythm, then Jane began to sing. 

“Doe me so doe doe so me doe  
Every truly cultured music student knows  
You must learn your scales and your arpeggios” 

Steve looks at her with raised eyebrows to remind her as she takes a breath before singing again, 

“And the music ringing from your chest and not your nose  
While you sing your scales and your arpeggios”

Steve nods approvingly and closes his eyes to appreciate the sounds of the song, he can remember from the beat that it’s now Dustin’s turn to begin his verse.

“If you're faithful to your daily practicing  
You will find your progress is encouraging  
Doe me so me doe me so me fa la so it goes  
When you sing your scales and your arpeggios” He finishes his verse with an eyebrow wiggle to 

Jane who laughs and rolls her eyes, readying herself to begin her verse again.

“Doe me so doe - -”

She was cut off by the different music that he was playing, Dustin began going off into his own world in the middle of practice, adding more difficult notes to his music, Jane just waited with big eyes after getting over her initial annoyance as she saw his fingers fly across the keys. 

Surprising her siblings, Maxine jumps up beside Dustin and begins playing her own notes two tones lower than her brother. Steve, not wanting his youngest girl to feel left out, winked at her and counted off from three with one hand as they began singing.

“Doe me so doe doe so me doe  
Doe me so doe doe so me doe  
Though at first it seems as though it doesn't show  
Like a tree, ability will root and grow”

His voice was considerably lower than Jane’s squeakier demeanor, but the smoothness of his singing and french accent made it all mend together. Maxines voice, higher than her mothers, but lower than Jane’s began to join in.

“If you’re smart you’ll learn by heart  
What every artist knows!”

Max broke off for a moment when Dustin shoved her to shove him back, but joined in before the end.

“When you sing your scales.”  
They all took a deep breath  
“And your arpe - e - e - gios!” 

Steve, being more experienced in the singing department, held the notes longer at the end, watching as her more rambunctious duo fought with music, hands flying across two keys at a time until they eventually bump heads.

At this moment Martin walks into the room with four large cups of warm milk on a platter with four different bowls of fruit. Oranges for Steve, Blueberries for Maxine, Grapes for Dustin, and Strawberries for Jane. He placed it on the small dining table arranged for the house cats, humming rock-a-bye-baby as he did so, arranging each dish and cup to its respective seat and taking the platter under his arm. 

Steve made eye contact with Martin and smiled as a thank you for the milk and snacks as he ushered the children to their food, being sure to clean Maxine and Dustins hand to be sure that they didn’t transfer the chemical into their foods or their mouths.

Martin waited as they all settled themselves with a napkin across each lap, when Steve turned and smiled back at him again and nodded, he did the same in return and announced their meal for the day, “Ahem, your favorite dishes and drinks prepared in a very special way. It’s creme de la creme a la Martin. Sleep well. I-I mean eat well. Yes of course.” His voice slowly died off as he exited the room. The cats all thought it was suspicious for a moment, but blew it off since they believed it to just be a slip of tongue. 

In the middle of their meal, they were approached by their favorite mouse-hybrid, Will, he came from the crack in the wall. “Ahem, good evening Steve, hello kittens, do you mind if I eat with you?” Steve nodded immediately, helping Will up to the table to sit in his lap since his stature was significantly smaller than theirs and let him dunk his little crackers into his bowl. 

They talked for a long while until they all began to feel increasingly sleepy and Steve directed his kittens into their room after they finished their snack, saying farewell to Will, but none of them noticed that Will had fainted after stepping into his small home in the attic, face first onto his bed and into a deep slumber. 

The kittens and Steve fell into a similar slumber in the bed Madame had made for them to cuddle together. None of them noticed the large figure waiting by the door for them to sleep, nor the different tastes in their drinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, Subscribe, or leave Kudos at your leisure, all are appreciated! Love y'all!


	3. Montgomery The Alley Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Billy finally meet and start their journey.
> 
> But not without a few hiccups.

Steve and the kittens were all dressed in their nightclothes, the girls had on pillowy night gowns and shorts, Jane had pink and Maxine had on purple. Dustin and Him had on matching two piece pajamas in different colors, Steve was in blue and Dustin's in green. They were all in a very deep slumber when Martin came in and stuffed them all in two bags, Steve in one and the kittens in the other. He snuck down the stairs as quietly as possible and then packed them into the back of his motorcycle, he made it down to the river where he planned to leave them.

Not too far away in a barn, there were two dogs, A bloodhound named Mike and a Beagle named Mike. There was a rumbling sound that broke Mike out of his sleep, he was a light sleeper by heart due to his breed, it started to get annoying after the third puff from the engine and he decided to wake up Lucas.

“Lucas. Hey Lucas.” He nudged the boy’s shoulder, but no dice. He rolled his eyes and lifted his ear to shout into it, “Lucas!” that made the boy wake up, slightly.

“Hey, I’m right here, jesus.” He rolled his eyes and was about to go back to sleep. Mike shoved him and shushed him when he was about to speak again, “Shh, listen. Wheels approaching.” 

Lucas glared at him with an empty stare, “Dude, we’ve bit 6 tires. Chased 4 motor cars, a bicycle and a scooter! Go to bed!” 

“Oh shut up!” Mike growled back. He lifted one of his dog ears up to listen without a muffle, “Hmm, Two-Cylinder, Chain Drive, and one squeaky wheel on the front!” He finished with a proud smile that Lucas responded with a dry and sarcastic clap.

“Whatever dude, you’re just jealous. Now you go for the tires and I’ll go write for the seat of the problem.” He ordered to which Lucas retaliated, “Why do you always grab the tender part for yourself?”

He walked past Mike, but not without the boy pulling on his ear, Cause I outrank you by breed, that’s why! Now stop blabbering and sound the horn.” Mike let go of his ear and waited by the gate opening, Lucas rubbed his ear and grabbed the horn to blow a short and sweet tune.

Mike snarled at him, “No! That’s mess call!” he whisper-shouted. Lucas chuckled to himself before he retorted, “I made a real mess of it huh?” He laughed to himself.

Mike rolled his eyes, “You can be replaced you know!” Lucas mocked him with a hand and peered into the darkness, “Okay, let’s charge!” He had fake enthusiasm and was about to walk, but the fake part didn’t reach Mike because he grabbed Lucas by his tail and dragged him back.

“Hey! I’m the leader! I saw when we go!” He waited a few beats and nodded, “ Let’s go dude! Charge!” He bellowed.

Mike ran and jumped on the person driving causing him to swerve while Lucas tried to swerve the motorcycle. “Nice doggy! Nice Doggy!” Martin yelped as he was blinded by the hat and felt the cycle swerve.

They had the man out of the seat, “Step on the gas, Mike!” Lucas yelled. Mike glared at him from in front, “I got her wide open, just steer!” He yelled back, “This sure beats running, huh Mike?” They both laughed as Martin tried his best to regain control of the wheel, they flew throughout the field, going into the barn, the hen house, and more.

Eventually they stopped near the bridge and ran out back to their house, laughing and mocking Martins screams. Said man looked and saw that the passenger seat where the kittens were was gone. “Hmm, oh well, less work is just more money for me.” He hummed happily and rode his motorcycle back to the manor.

A waterthyme tickled Steve’s face, making him slowly blink awake as he took in his surroundings. River..Bridge..Dark. Steve whimpered. He wasn’t with madame anymore and he didn’t recognize this place. He could only imagine if his kittens were to-

Steve jolted himself up, but was stopped by the bag caught around his hands, legs, and tail. He scrambled to free himself and ended up with only a few scratches, Steve dusted himself off and noticed that he didn’t have any shoes which worried him, if his kittens were out here too, then they probably didn’t have shoes either which is dangerous. 

“Oh! Oh where am I? I am not home at all.”

As a hybrid, their feet are more sensitive to the ground, an advantage for outside cats that hunt or simply live in the streets, it keeps them safe. However, for house cats like Steve and the kittens, they rarely make contact with the ground on bare feet, always having on some sort of slippers on, so at the moment, his kittens could be feeling extremely uncomfortable and overwhelmed.

“Children! Where are you?”

Steve wandered and looked around as he thought, he was more used to this sensation because of his parents. Guardians. Owners. They had him specially created, ordered, and delivered using their DNA and special connections. They wanted a cat hybrid to be the perfect accessory to their house, however, they didn’t account for the fact that Steve would come in as a young kit and would need to be taken care of. 

At first they didn’t mind seeing as cats aged quicker, but humans age slower, they would be able to fill him with manners and knowledge to be the perfect cat. 

There was one flaw in their plans.

Steve was, as they called it, defective.

There was nothing wrong with him physically, he just came with different parts and a difficulty to read. Unfortunately, those problems were all it took for the Harrington couple to be distraught and take out their shortcomings on the thing that caused it. Him.

They would beat him, starve him, and keep him outside all day. Steve was only a young kit, just learning to walk right when they did all this and the overwhelming feeling caused him to wail for comfort, but none came. They would keep him out there for days on end and he didn’t know any better so he stayed, waiting for the next day to come and go like usual.

Then Miss Joyce came. Steve smiled as he pushed away some reeds.

  
  


Joyce was his saving grace. His owners had left him outside again, claiming he was too dirty to be present for the meeting they were about to host and he continued to be in pain, only soft sobs and whimpers since i all began 3 years ago, it hurt gain each time since he kept going back inside for long periods of time. 

Joyce had been sent to the Harrington house with Jim and Martin to investigate reported sounds and collect the money they were owed when she heard it, the sound of crying. She completely ignored John and Maria’s welcome and went straight for the sound, she could hear Martin apologizing, but she didn’t care, there was a child in trouble and she’d be damned if she let it continue.

She walked to the side of the house to get to the back, stepping over long grass and stones until she reached the sound. That’s when she met Steve, it was like love at first sight in a motherly way that only amplified itself when she hugged him close to her chest and rubbed his back. Steve could only sob harder at the relief of not having to touch the ground, his body trying to heal itself slowly bit by bit. 

Joyce saw the irritated swelling on the bottom of his feet and simply sighed deeply and shook her head. She walked out with Steve on her hip and his head in her neck, she raised her nose up at John and Maria, clients that she had held respect for not long ago.

“Jim and Martin will be handling your payments, consider it the last time you are to affiliate yourself with us, I will not endorse and support horrible beings who cannot take the time to properly care for a young child and insist on raising their pay while unable to pay it back. Steven will belong to me now, Jim will take the papers, documents and items that belong to him, should you refuse, your owed amount will triple with each refusal.” She opened her eyes in slits to look down on them, “You disgust me.” 

From that day, she raised Steve as if he was her own biological child, introducing him to all and easing him into walking outside properly wearing shoes and helping him give birth when he had gone into heat and ran off. She was never upset with him, only happy that he was okay and that they would have more kittens in the manor. 

Steve couldn’t have been happier to have been taken in by Joyce, he can’t imagine what his life would’ve been like with those horrible people still being a constant in it. 

Steve shook his head, it was all in the past now and he had to find his little kittens to know they were okay, “Children where are you? Answer me! Dustin! Maxine! Jane! Where are you?”

He stops when he hears a small familiar sniffle and turns to see a small bundle with a purple bow move into sight, “Here I am mama.” Jane sniffles again as she huddles ino herself.

Steve lets out a sigh of relief, “Jane, darling, are you alright?” He does a small jog to hold her close, upon feeling her arms, he can tell that she’s soaking wet, even her hair is curly, he coos and holds her close to keep her warm.

Jane burrowed her head into his chest to warm her nose, “Uh, guess I had a nightmare and fell out of bed.” she whispered. Steve stroked her hair to comfort her, knowing her nightmare had lessened with age, “Now, Jane darling, don’t be frightened.” He spoke softly, keeping an ear out for his other two children. 

Dustin, laying on the ground next to the river, opened his eyes and quickly righted himself to look around, he curled his tail in and folded his ears. He didn’t know where he was. So he did the only thing he knew to do when he was in trouble.

“Mama! Mama!”

Jane's small head perked up to the sound, her ears twitching, “Mama! That’s Dustin!”

Steve nodded and called back out to him, “Over here darling! Dustin, here we are! And don’t worry, everything is going to be alright!” 

Dustin sniffed to himself and walked with a little difficulty with the sensations zinging up and down his spine, “I’m coming, mama. Geez, I’m cold and w-wet.”

He was talking to himself as he crossed the river that he didn’t notice the rather large frog sitting on a lily pad until it croaked. He shifted, straining to see, “Mama?” He took a step towards it, but the frog came into view and croaked louder, scaring him, “Mama!” He ran towards where he thought he heard his mother's voice and shivers and the slightly wet clothes, but snuggled into him for warmth and out of fear.

Steve has one hand over his mouth and the other on Dustin's head to calm him, “Oh darling. That was only a little frog, my love.” He coos as he leads them back to the spot under the bridge, but Dustin looks up with a fearful expression, “But it had a mouth like a hippopotamus!” He shouted, but heard another croak and delved further into Steve’s arms. Steve shoppk his head as Jane giggled from behind him, Dustin poked his head out to look at her, “Oh, what’s so funny?” He sneered as she giggled back at him.    
  


Steve shot them both a look, “Now now, darlings. Darlings, now you just stay here, and I’ll go look for Maxine.” He pats them both on the head and walks away to search for his other daughter. “Maxine! Machine, where are you?” He yelled out.

Dustin and Jane looked at one another and shrugged as they began calling out her name as well to help their mama,

Jane called out first, “Maxine!” she looked at Dustin so he would call too, “Maxiinnee!” they both yelled out and from behind them on the other side of the bridge in the bag, a tuft of red hair pokes out with an angry green eyed girl to follow, “Hey! What’s all the yellin’ about?” She grumbled and rubbed her eyes, Dustin glared at her, “Why didn’t you answer?” He asked.

Jane rolled her eyes and called out to Steve, “Mama! She’s been here the whole time!” Her voice carried to Steve who sighed in relief that all of his kittens were together and okay as he ran back to them. 

He picked up Maxine for them to all move together against the wall, “Oh, thank goodness. Oh, are you alright?” He asked as he finger weaved her hair to get out the tangles. Max let out a big yawn, “I was having a funny dream. Martin was in it! And we were all riding and bouncing along-”

She was cut off by an extra loud croak that shocked them all, Steve pulled them all closer to him, but Maxine was perplexed, “Frogs? Uh-oh, it wasn’t a dream, Martin did this to us!” She looked back up to her mother with fierce eyes, but Steve just tsked and shook his head.

“Martin? Oh darling, but that - - why that’s ridiculous.” He smoothed his hand over her hair, while he said one thing, he was thinking another.

Dusting snorted in laughter, “Yeah, maybe you hit your head, Maxine.” He taunted and she swiped at him, but they were stopped by a loud crack of thunder. Jane whimpered and tucked herself into Steve, “Mama, I’m afraid! I wanna go home” She whined out when another louder rang out and even frightened Steve, especially when it began to rain.

“Oh dear, Oh dear, lets all get under the bridge, on top of the bags, all of us!” He struggled to make his voice seem confident as he ushered them under the bridge to keep from getting any more wet than they already were. 

He had them all cuddled up close to him and the bags they were in were laid on top to keep them warm, his bag was under to keep their feet protected. It was quiet and silent for a moment until Maxine spoke, “What’s gonna happen to us?” She asked, knowing that they were all thinking it.

Steve looked down at his daughter on his right and brushed some hair behind her ear, “Well darlings, I - -I just don’t know. It does look hopeless, doesn’t it?” Steve didn’t have anything else to say, he didn’t know what would help their situation. 

Dustin, who was on his left, spoke next, “I wish we were home with madame right now.” He sounded so sad which broke Steve’s heart since he knew the boy was always happy. 

But he took his words in and thought about it as he huddled them all closer to share their warms as the rain pattered on, “Oh. Poor madame, she will be so worried when she finds us gone.” His voice trailed off as he noticed all the kittens had fallen asleep and chose to do the same. 

But he didn’t notice that Maxine was completely dry and as they slept, their clothes were drying and softening at an inhumane rate.

Back in the manor, Joye was awoken by a rather large clash of thunder and wind mixed with her nightmare, lighting her room up in a quick flash. She had fallen asleep long before, but she remembered that all the kittens were put to bed which eased her worries.

“Steve? Kittens? Oh my gracious! I had the most horrible dream about them. Thank goodness it was only a dream. Oh, dear, what a terrible night.” She spoke aloud to an empty room.

Joyce looked around and noticed the curtains on the kittens bed had been enclosed to shield away the storm, so she slipped out of bed to grab a candle and go to them, “Now now, my darlings. Don’t be frightened. The storm will soon pass.” She coos in a soothing voice and gently pulls back the curtain, but gasps when she sees that there is noting and no one there.

“Oh! Oh, no! They’re gone!” She wails and runs out of the room frantically searching up and down the corridor and stairs, “Steven? Kittens! Where are you?” 

In the walls, Will was still curled in his bed when he heard the madame shouting, “They’re gone! They’re gone!” 

Will’s eyes widen, “Steve, kittens, gone? Why, that’s terrible! But where? Why? Good heavens!” He became just as hysterical as Joyce, looking out the window as people ran past to escape the rain, “Anything could happen to them on a night like this, Get - get washed down a storm drain! Or struck by lightning!” 

He shook his head and swung on his jacket, “Oh they’ll need help, I’ve just got to find them!” He declares and runs out of the house's back door to search.

  
  
  
  


It rains for the rest of the night, ending sometime that morning to leave behind a dewy soft and humid feeling in the air.

Steve’s ears twitch as he hears a humming noise followed by singing, he blinks his eyes open to the sun and slowly lays each child down to where he was so they can use his warmth to not wake up. 

It was still early in the morning, but the ground was slightly dry as he stepped out to see a very handsome cat walking along the crumbling stone wall with ease and confidence, Steve was happy to know that the singing and humming was coming from him and him alone. He stood out into the sun to feel the warm rays on his back as he watched the alley cat go by, taking note of his song.

“I'm like a chee-chee-chee-chee-rony like they make at home

Or a healthy fish with a big backbone

Abraham De Lacy

Giuseppe Casey

William Montgomery

Montgomery the Alley Cat”

Billy was unbothered as he felt the warm sun through his curls, hands behind his head, a fresh new leather jacket, courtesy of last night's haul. He was set and satisfied for the day. He even had a clean shirt and jeans, but he would never give up his boots, he’d claw someone dead if they touched them.

“I've got that wanderlust

Gotta walk the scene

Gotta kick up highway dust

Feel the grass that's green

Gotta strut them city streets

Showin' off my eclat, yeah”

  
Billy peeked his eyes open and almost dropped his stalk of hay from his mouth when he saw a pretty doe eyed brunette under him, watching him closely. Billy knew on sight that the guy didn’t belong on the streets if his clothes were anything to go by, not to mention his grooming if you looked over the patches of dirt and grass in some places. 

Billy chose to make eye contact and smile big and charming at the brunette and- there it is, a blush that traveled below the collar, right on cue. 

Billy jumped into the large tree, relishing the gasp that came from the man's lips as the length of the jump would scare any housecat or alley cat alike.

“Tellin' my friends of the social elite

Or some cute cat I happen to meet

That I'm

Abraham De Lacy

Giuseppe Casey

William Montgomery

Montgomery the Alley Cat”

Billy finishes up the verse with his trademark line and is blessed to hear the most deeply french accented voice to ever soothe his ears.

“Why monsieur, your name seems to cover all of Europe.” Steve spoke loud enough to be heard from in the tree where Billy was walking around from branch to branch.

The blonde paused and smiled down at him, “Well of course, I’m the only cat of my kind~” He flirted back with a small purr that pleased Steve and rounded the tree again.

“I'm king of the highway

Prince of the boulevard

Duke of the avant-garde

The world is my backyard

So if you're goin' my way”

Neither cat noticed that the three kittens had woken up and heard the talking and singing between the two, they were enamoured since they had never seen their mother flirt with anyone. Ever!

“That's the road you wanna seek

Calcutta to Rome or home, sweet home

In Paris, magnifique, you all!” 

Max was excited for a totally different reason,”Oh, boy! An alley cat!” She whispered and was ready to pounce, but Jane stopped her, “Shh! Listen” She pointed at their mother and the cat so they waited and watched the interaction.

“I only got myself

And this big old world

But I sip that cup of life

With my fingers curled”

Billy showed his hand out palm up and slowly pulled them into a fist one by one and tensed it, noticing the jump Steve gave at the action and smiled, yeah, he picked a good one. He shook a branch beside him just to see the flowers fall out and around the brunette, he looked like an angel of spring. It was about time to end this song, he wanted to talk to whoever this cat is quickly.

“I don't worry what road to take

I don't have to think of that

Whatever I take is the road I make

It's the road of life make no mistake

For me, yeah,

Abraham De Lacy

Giuseppe Casey

William Montgomery

Montgomery the Alley Cat

Billy swung down from the tree holding one of the flowers as he walked up to the brown hair boy and tucks it into his hair expertly, taking his hand to kiss it on the back of his palm. He ste[s forward and brackets him into a stone wall to look him in the eye.

“That's right

And I'm very proud of that

Yeah”

He steps back as the guy immediately bursts into smiles and a soft laugh,” Very good! You are a great talent!” He compliments the blonde who bows with a smirk.

“Why thank you, pretty boy, and what might your name be?” He asked with a smile that was returned happily, “My name is Stefano, but you can call me Steve.” Steve answered and slipped under the cat's arms, swishing his large fluffy tail across his face.

Billy had to take a deep breath to not moan, the pheromones coming off of his tail alone was enough to get a man drunk. Billy followed it like a bloodhound, not wanting Steve out of his sight.

“Steve. Beautiful. Love it. And those eyes..ooh. Why your eyes are like a fresh cup of coffee next to an ocean of sapphires. Sparkling so bright to make the morning radiant...and light.” He trailed off as he stared deeper into Steve’s eyes, the brunette doing the same with shy interest.

Jane sighed happily as she laid on her bag, her head propped up by her chin in her palms, “How romantic~” She whispered. Dustin stuck his tongue out, not liking that his mother was giving so much attention to this other guy, being the only boy in a house full of females other than Will and Martin did that to you. “Sissy stuff.” He huffed at her.

He laughed from behind his hand “Oh, c'est tres jolie, monsieur. Very poetic. But it is not quite Shakespeare.” He teased as he and Billy walked around one another slowly.

Billy huffed out a laugh at that, “Of course not. That’s pure Montgomery, baby. Right off the cuff. Got a million of ‘em that I wouldn’t mind telling you all night long~” He purred as he stepped closer, holding both of Steve’s small and dainty hands in his own slightly larger ones.

Steve giggled and played with Billy’s hands a bit, a common trait for submissive cats, “Oh, no more, please. I am really in a great deal of trouble.” He spoke looking at Billy form under his thick lashes.

Billy grinned like a shark back at him, jackpot, troubled fellow meets strong alley cat and they live happily ever after, easy peasy. “Trouble? Helping beautiful ba- I mean beauties like you is my specialty. Now what’s the hang up, my princess?” He spoke charming with only a small slip up that went unnoticed by Steve.

“Well, it is most important that I get back to Paris, so if you would be just so kind and show me the way?” Steve asked softly, tucking a stray strand of hair behind his ear to look up into Billy’s blue eyes. 

Billy on the other hand was singing wedding bells in his head. While this area may be his territory, his home base was in Paris, so if this neat little kitten no longer had anywhere to go when he got to Paris, Billy would be set for life. This was single-handedly the best day of his life and he didn’t even set anything up this time!

He coughed and brought himself back to reality which was Steve biting his plush bottom lip in front of him, “Show you the way? Perish the thought! We shall fly back to Paris on a magic carpet, side by side.” He lays the charm on extra thick.

Neither noticed that Jane had run up to them, her sibling following close behind,

“With the stars as our guide, just we two~” He purred, but Marie chose that moment to speak.

“Ooh, that would be wonderful!” she squealed. Billy’s dream slowly came crashing down, piece piece, “Three?” He spoke as he looked at the tiny brunette girl.

That’s when Maxine and Dustin run up to catch up with them, Dustin going to Steve and glaring at Billy, but Max stopped beside Steve to stare at Billy with awe.

None of them could hear the sound of breaking glass in Billy’s head as his honeymoon getaway was..well..getting away.

“Four?Five?” Yep. It was getting farther and farther away.

Steve clapped in realization and put a hand on either of her eldest children's heads, “Oh yes, monsieur. These are my children.” He beamed at Billy.

Billy gave a hesitant smile, “Oh, how sweet.” 

The other kittens took that as their introduction and began to ask them both questions, Dustin was first, “Do you really have a magic carpet?” He didn’t like sharing his mama, but he was curious. Jane barged into the conversation, “And are we really gonna ride on it?” 

Steve shook his head, “Now now, Jane.” He gave her a small look, but it went over her head as she spun around to her mother, “ Do I have sparkling sapphire beach eyes that dazzle too?” 

She had asked innocently, but it had Billy coughing into a fist, “Ooh, did I say that?” He winced.

Steve looked up at him with a small smile as he brushed his fingers through Jane’s hair, “Yes. Right off your cuff.” He teased. Dustin finished the sentence off, “And you said we’re gonna ride on your magic carpet!”

Billy felt his head spin, what is happening right now? “Well, now, uh - - what I meant, you see - -” Billy had never stuttered like this a day in his life, what the hell is going on?

Steve saw him fold up under the pressure of the questions and demands, “ No poetry to cover this situation, monsieur Montgomery?” He teased with a laugh.

Billy tried to bargain, “ What I had in mind was a kind of sports model, baby. You know, one of those -” He was cut off again at one of his floundering moments, but this time, by Steve. Although she looked the most excited, the little red headed hadn’t said a word.

“Perhaps a magic carpet built for two?” He pondered, but Billy’s hesitation said it all, “I wouldn’t take up much room.” Piped up Jane from in between the two of them. 

Shook his head with a smile at his daughter's attempts to bargain, he spoke to Billy “ I understand completely, monsieur Montgomery. Well, come along, darlings.”

He walks away with a sad Jane and a bittersweet Dustin, she pauses to wait for Maxine.

Max had stopped in front of Billy to speak where her mama and siblings couldn’t hear her, “I’m a tough alley cat too!” She spoke slightly loud with a hiss, puffing up her tail.

Billy could only chuckle and push back some of his hair, “Hey there! You’re comin’ on!” He squatted down to meet her height, “I bet you’re a real tiger in your neighborhood.” He smiled, it felt nice being able to talk with a little kid like this and for it to not be about finding a home or begging him to save them.

Max beamed so bright she outshone the sun, “Yeah! That’s cause I practice all the time!” She was bouncing in place because she was so excited.

Steve looked at the scene with a soft smile, it almost looked like Max was proud of something being approved by a father of some sort. A father..

Steve shook his head, this was no time for his daydreaming nonsense, he had to get himself and the kittens back to madame as soon as possible, knowing the woman would be distraught without them. 

“Now now, come along, Maxine, dear!” Steve called out to his eldest daughter.

Maxine turned and nodded, “Yes, mama.” She was happy for once, not an ounce of anger in her except for the fact that she had to leave.

Billy saw the look on her face and spoke before he could stop himself, “See you around, tiger!” It made it all worth it when he saw the look on her face as she turned her head and smiled with a big thumbs up. She nodded and walked away hissing every few steps until she got to her mother.

Billy leaned against the tree and huffs as he watches them walk away, “ Now that’s quite a family. And come to think of it, Montgomery, you’re not a cat, you’re a rat! Right? Right?” Billy had a short pep talk with himself before he ran after the small family, stopping them at the top of the hill on the trail.

“Hey! Hold up there!” His run slowed to a jog as he came closer. 

Steve wouldn't say it, but he was glad to see Billy again so soon, “Yes, monsieur Montgomery?” Billy winked at him and got into a small crouch, beckoning the kids closer, “Now look kids, if I said magic carpet..then magic carpet it’s gonna be. And it’s gonna stop for passengers right...” Billy stood up and backed up a few steps before unsheathing a claw and drawing an ‘X’ on the ground.”Here.” He spoke firmly and confidently.

Dustin spoke first, “Oh boy! We’re gonna fly after all!” He spoke animatedly to his sisters who were just as excited, all for different reasons.

Steve rose a neatly trimmed brow, “Another flight into the fantasy monsieur Montgomery?” He was only slightly cautious as to not have his children's little hearts get broken again.

Billy knew a little trust had been broken, but refused to show it, “no no no, baby. Now you just hide over there and leave the rest to G. William Montgomery.” He winked and climbed a tree with the ease of a jungle cat. 

Maxine pulled on Steve’s hand, “Quick mom, get in here.” She spoke soft and pulled while Dustin pushed.

Steve was confused, “But, children-”

Maxine cut him off, “Hurry up, mama!” She spoke louder, Dustin following up with a small, “Hurry” as they settled into the bushes.

Billy waited for the delivery truck to arrive at the spot, “One magic carpet, coming up.” He took a deep breath and jumped when he thought was right and landed on the hood of the truck, puffing up his tail and hissing aggressively, causing the driver to swerve severely. It took only a moment, but it stopped right on the spot. The driver doesn’t see where the cat ran off to, but had to re-crank his engine so it gave the cats all the time they needed. Billy surprised the family by popping up beside them, reaching a hand out for Steve to grab. “All right, step lively, All aboard to Paris!” He grins proudly as he helps Steve load the kittens up.

Steve sends Jane up last and looks at Billy with worry, grabbing his hands “Why Mister Montgomery, you could have lost your life!” He whispers as Billy helps him onto the truck, he sits near the edge to lean down to Billy who has his head propped up in one hand, the other tracing patterns up and down Steve’s clothed thigh. “So I’ve got a few to spare. Was nothin’” He drawled.

Steve shook his head with a smile, “How can we ever thank you?” Steve asked, his hands clasped in front of him, but Billy shook his head, “ My pleasure entirely, doll.” 

Billy feels the truck rumble and steps back as Steve and the kittens get settled, “Aloha. Auf weidersehen. Bon soir. Saranora. And all those goodbye things, baby.” He trailed off near the end, but didn’t move, wanting to see them off all the way.

Neither saw the bump in the road as Jane leaned closer to be seen by him, “Saranora Miste- oh!” The truck hits a bump that sends Jane flying off the truck and onto the trail. “Mama!”

The entire scene made Steve’s heart fall to his stomach, “Jane! Jane!” He shouted out. He would jump out of this truck if he didn’t know that the impact would shatter his hands and feet in an instant.

Billy was already running for her, scooping her up in his arms to run to the truck, jumping in with her body curled in close so she wouldn’t get hurt. 

Jane opened her eyes and was hugged by her family, Steve looked at her stomach and arms, “Oh Jane, are you alright?” He kissed the top of her head. Jane smiled back, “Yes mama.”

Steve leaves her to her siblings and goes to Billy who is still laying down in the same position as before, but his eyes are closed, Steve kneels down beside him and gets close to his face. Bill feels the shift in air and opens his eyes to see mismatched ones, he smiled, “Haven’t we met before?” He mocks Steve’s accent near the end, causing a giggle to rise out of Steve.

He helps Billy up to lean him against the truck wall, “Oh and I’m so very glad we did .” He teased and sat beside him to lean against his shoulder.

Billy froze and relaxed, smiling at the warmth that came from Steve. It was then that Jane crawled up to them with a small smile, “What is it, darling?” Steve spoke softly and brushed a hand over her curly hair.

Jane took a deep breath and looked up at Billy, “Thank you Mister Montgomery, for saving my life!” She spoke in a loud whisper.

Billy smiled and tugged on her bow, “No trouble at all little princess. When we get to Paris, I’ll show you the time of your life.” He winked and winced as he pulled his arm back. Jane didn’t notice and quickly crawled back into the corner with her siblings.

Steve looked at the spot that hurt on his arm and rubbed it softly, “Oh, I’m so sorry, but, well, we just couldn’t. You see, my mistress will be so worried about us.” Steve spoke softly, worrying a lip between his teeth as he subconsciously rubbed against Billy’s wounded arm, even as it was looped around his shoulders.

Billy squinted and tilted his head,”Well, humans don’t really worry too much about their pets, pretty boy.” He spoke calmly so it didn’t sound biased, pulling Steve’s lip from between his teeth.

But it was futile, Steve had already lifted his head to look him in the eyes, “Oh no! You don’t understand. She loves us, very much. Poor Madame. In that big mansion. All alone. In all our days. In tender ways, her love was shown. And so, you see, we can’t leave her alone. She’d always say we’re the greatest treasure she could own. Because with us she never felt alone.” Steve finished with a few tears going down his face.

Billy didn’t know what to say, of all the cats he’s known, alley and house alike. He’s never heard any of them talk about their master or mistress like that. He just smiled and rubbed Steve’s face of tears. “All right baby, don’t you worry, we’ll get you back to her in no time, okay?” He whispered and pressed a kiss to both of Steve’s eyes. He got a smile back and they stayed in their corner, watching the kids and talking, never once unlocking their hands from one another.

Will had come up empty handed and he was getting worried. He came into the stables where Nancy was, she let out a sigh of relief upon seeing him, “Oh Will, I’ve never been so worried about you. Did you have any luck at all?” She spoke as Will came between her to get some warmth. 

Will just sighed dejectedly, “No sign of them, Nancy, and I’ve searched all night.” Will cuddled into Nancy’s hoof. The horse leaned down and pressed her head into his arm, “I know, poor Madame didn’t sleep a wink either.” She lamented. Will nodded with another sigh, “It’s a sad day for us all.” He whispered and they both hung their heads.

The lock on the door starts to jingle and Will hide by diving into a large haystack in the corner. It was Martin. 

He looked absolutely elated as he came to Nancy. “Nancy dear, my pretty steed, can you keep a secret? Hmmm?” He waved a newspaper around, both Will and Nancy were confused.

Then Martin spoke, “ Of course you can. I’ve got news straight from the horse's mouth, if you’ll pardon the expression, of course.” Nancy gave an irritated huff, but Martin wasn’t paying her any mind. 

“Look Nancy, I’ve made the headlines,  _ ‘Mysterious Catnapper Abducts Family of Cats’  _ Aren’t you proud of me?” He smiled and turned just in time to miss the bite of Nancy’s mouth on his ass. She was furious. 

Will was watching the scene with big eyes, “So he’s the catnapper!” He whispered to himself as Martin kept talking.

“The police said it was a professional, masterful job. The work of a genius. Not bad eh, Nancy, old girl?” He spoke and slapped Nancy on the rump with the newspaper and she whinnied loudly, trying to bite him.

“Oh they won’t find a clue to implicate me. Not a single clue. Why I’ll, I’ll eat my hat if they - - My hat! My umbrella! Oh gracious! I’ve got to get those things back tonight!” In the middle of his realization, he dropped the newspaper and Will climbed out from the haystack, angrily spitting out hay. 

“ Why that-” he spits, “sneaky, crooked-” spits again “No good butler!” he shouted and leaned against Nancy as they thought of a way to find Steve and the kittens again.

After a few moments, Nancy whinnied, getting his attention. “Will, I have an idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Leave Kudos and Comments and Subscribe if you want updates!
> 
> Love y'all!


	4. Flattering Fellows and Web-Footed Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve, Billy, and the Kittens meet an angry human and a pair of web-footed friends on their way to Paris.

It had been a small while as they rode in the back of the truck, the last few minutes had been in silence as the kittens mellowed out. Steve took this time to groom them a little, mostly Maxine, his fiery darling’s hair constantly got tangled and he tried to catch them as much as he could.

All of a sudden a trio of growls rumbled from the kitten's stomachs, they each blushed lightly and whispered a polite “excuse me,” as they had been taught, making Steve preen that his kittens had learned something from his afternoon classes.

Billy only chuckled, the motion jostling his curls that shone in the light that caught Steve’s eyes.

_ ‘ Like an angel…’ _

Steve shook his head and smiled as he saw Billy getting up, “Anyone for breakfast?” he asked. Steve and the kittens all tilted their heads at him, making him laugh quietly.

Max was the one who spoke up first, “What breakfast?” she spoke a little loud, a tap on her shoulder from her mother reminded her that she had to whisper. 

Jane got the memo and whispered her question, “Where is it?” Billy tapped his ear as he spoke, ‘Right under that magic carpet. But now we have to cook up a little spell, you know. Ready?” All the kittens nodded eagerly.

“Alright, first, to make the magic begin, you wiggle your nose..” He trailed off as they did the action, making Steve laugh at the way they almost crossed their eyes to focus. Billy hid a laugh under a cough, “Now tickle your chin,” they did so, making themselves laugh, “ Now close your eyes and cross your heart.” The kittens did so, Dustin did his the opposite way, making the two adults laugh quietly.

Billy stretched upward and sent a wink to Steve over his shoulder, causing the latter to blush sweetly, the blonde then took the rug off to reveal a can of cream. “Aaand presto! Breakfast a la carte.”

The kittens opened their eyes that shone brightly as they saw the cream, they all started to cheer at once, “Hooray!” That was Jane, “We did it!” Maxine, “Look, mama, look!” And there was Dustin, always wanting to show their accomplishments. Steve shooed them on to start eating, making small conversation with Billy.

“Why, mister Montgomery, you are amazing!” Steve smiled at him under his lashes twirling scratching a spot behind the blonde's ears, causing Billy to look a bit dazed, “True….True…”

They stayed there eating for a good while until they had eaten their fill, but just as they had gotten into cleaning themselves and the kittens, the truck suddenly screeched forward, tossing all of them as a man, the driver, came running around to the back, he’d apparently seen them in the mirror. 

Billy whispered to Steve, “When he gets closer, run into the grass over there and hide just like before, I’ll distract him.” Steve looked at him baffled. “But how-” He was cut off as Billy, who had waited for him to get closer, started scratching on the man. “GO!” Steve startled and ushered his kittens out of the truck and into the grass, shushing them as Billy fended off the man. When Billy backed away, “Sacre bleu! Thieves! Robbers! Mangy tramps! Mutants!” He screamed, starting to throw things at them, “Take that! And that!

When the man was far away enough with his truck, screaming curses along the way. Billy stood back up, helping Steve and the kittens up. Steve looked absolutely scandalized, “Oh! Oh, what a horrible, horrible human.” He spoke, running his fingers through his and Jane's hair, the girl was frazzled and clung to her mother's leg in comfort. 

Billy stroked Steve’s cheek, “Well, some humans are like that, Princess. I’ve learned to live with ‘em.” He shrugged. Maxine apparently took that as a challenge, looking toward where the man had driven off, “I’ll show him!” She started hissing and spitting at the man, this made Steve and Billy laugh.

Billy ruffled her hair, “Hey, cool it, you little tiger. That guy’s dynamite,” He reasoned with the red-headed kit, but she only looked more frustrated, “But he called us tramps!” she whined.

Steve only put a hand over his heart, looking off in no particular direction as he worried, Oh, I’ll be so glad when we get back home..” He spoke somberly. Causing Billy to tense a bit, but relaxed, reminding himself that he knew that this was to get Steve home, nothing more, nothing less. “Well, that’s a long way off, so we better get moving.” Steve nodded and they began walking.

They made it to the part of the path where they needed to cross-train tracks, Max was the most excited, she’d only ever played trains at home, “Gee whiz! Look at that bridge! Come on, let’s play train!” Steve smiled at her, for all her fire, she was a good leader. 

That didn’t mean that he didn’t or couldn’t worry, cause he most definitely did, “Now be careful, children!” But it fell on deaf ears as the kittens established who went where. They lined up prettily, Max took the front, then Dustin, then Jane, “ Janie’s the caboose!” She jeered, Jane broke her posture to glare at her sister.

They made little train sounds as they walked across, causing Steve to coo at them, Billy busied his time holding Steve’s hand in his own and holding the brunette’s tail in the other, a very intimate motion, but Steve welcomed it happily, making Billy rumble in appreciation. 

During one of their “choo choo” parts, a more real-sounding one bellowed from behind them, they all swiveled their head to see a train coming from the upper part of the tracks, Steve’s ears flattened on his head, “Oh no!” his fear radiated off of him, causing Billy to plan out some quick thinking. 

Billy stroked his tail to calm him, “All right, now don’t panic.” He looked over to see the underpass with enough room for them if they squeezed in. “ Down underneath here.” He quickly got them down, the five of them huddling each other close as the train rumbled on. Billy held Steve close and put the kittens between them, they closed their eyes to cover themselves from the gravel that fell on them.

When the train passed they all opened their eyes, a splashing sound caught their attention, making Steve’s heart stop for a moment as he counted his children.  _ ‘Jane. Where’s Jane? Where’s my baby?!”  _ Steve's mind went frantic as he looked around for her when a meek, but loud, “Mama!” came from below them.

Steve thought he was going to have a heart attack one of these days with the way his children made his heart just stop. “Jane! Oh, Jane!” He called back out to his daughter, making sure she knew that he heard her, He looked over to Billy with pleading eyes. Billy nodded back at him, kissing his cheek.

“Keep your head up, Janie! Here I come!” He called out, jumping into the water after her. While he focused on saving her, Steve grabbed his other kittens and reverted to his instincts to jump from the underpass to a tree branch, kitten still in his arms. 

He guided them down the tree as he stayed on the branch, “William! William up here!” He shouted. Billy looked over and nodded, bringing Jane over his head to toss her to him. Steve caught her and climbed off the branch to set her down with her siblings, grooming her lightly and quickly, knowing the rest would have to be done with the sun and wind. Maxine rolled her eyes, “Gee, Jane, why’d you have to fall off the bridge?” She taunted, Jane only glared at her and stuck her tongue out. 

Steve turned back around, “Billy? Oh, Billy! Take care!” He called out, worried for the larger feline. Billy laughed as he trailed on the river, shaking his head to try and throw some hair out of his eyes, a mischievous gleam in his eyes shone clearly as he winked at Steve, running his tongue across his lips in a predatory look, “I’m all right, honey, don’t worry. I’ll see you downstream!” he spoke. Steve blushed a deep red and hesitantly looked over to continue cleaning Jane so they could meet Billy, the blonde cat’s laugh rang through the riverside.

A pair of geese hybrids were seen walking, the only way you would know is if you saw their slightly large nose and the feathers on their neck, wrists, and ankles. 

The more red-toned hybrid with a pink ribbon in her hair spoke first, “What a beautiful countryside, Tina. So much like our own dear England.” She spoke happily. The other goose, more brown-toned and with a blue ribbon in her hair, spoke next, “Oh, indeed, yes. Carol, if I walk much farther I’ll get flat feet. Carol stopped to look at her, “Tina, we were born with flat feet.” They both kept a serious face for a few moments before they busted out laughing.

Tina stopped laughing for a moment as she looked over, “I say, look over there.” They both look over to see Billy letting go of a log to grab a branch. Carol hmm’d, “Oh. Oh, how unusual.”

Tina giggled, “Fancy that, a cat learning how to swim.”

Billy finally gets a good hold and paddles toward the shore. Carol tilted her head, “And he’s going about it all the wrong way.” Tina nodded, “Quite. We must correct him.” They both got into the water and swam toward him. When they got close enough, Carol spoke first, “Sir. Sir? You are most fortunate we happened along.” Tina nodded, “Yes. We’re here to help you.” She finished.

Billy glanced over and rolled his eyes, “Oh no, back off girls, I’m doin’ fine.” He kept inching himself toward the shore. Tina spoke again. “First, you must gain self-confidence by striking out on your own.” She swam to the other side of Billy who protested, “Go away! I’m trying to get to shore.” He spoke through clenched teeth. It was overlooked by Carol who spoke next, “You will never learn to swim properly with that willow branch in your mouth.” She tutted.

Billy had just managed to get his bottom half to the nearby rock when they spoke again, “ Indeed not.” Tina agreed. Carol positioned herself to use her mouth to cut the branch, “Snip, snip. Here we go!” She was about to cut when Billy panicked, releasing the branch from his mouth, “Don’t do that!” He splashes into the water wildly. The geese followed wherever he splashed, “You’re doing splendidly.” Tina commented, “And don’t worry about form. It will come later!” Carol called out to him. Abigail nodded, speaking to her sister, “He takes to water like a fish, doesn’t he? A very enthusiastic - Oh!” 

They both shrieked when their tail feathers were pulled, blushing and laughing, Carol spoke to him after she recovered, “No! Now, this is no time for fun and games.” They both laughed again, looking at where Billy had sunk last.

They still waited, watching as bubbles came to the surface. Their laughing fades.

Tina held a hand to her chest, “Gracious me. You don’t suppose--” Tina nodded frantically, “OOh yes. Yes, I do. Bottoms up!” They both dived down to look into the water, after a few moments, they came back up, looking at one another. “Deeper!” They both called at the same time and swam down to grab the blonde cat.

Steve and the kittens had all made it to the shore, freshly groomed and drier than before. They began looking around to find Billy, it was Max who spoke, “Look mama, there he is!” She chuckled out. The group looked over to see Billy being held up by two geese hybrids that made their way to where he and the kittens were. Tina spoke, “You really did quite well for a beginner.” She congratulated him.

Steve felt his heart rate go back to normal, “Oh Billy! Thank goodness you’re safe!” He cried, immediately coming to help groom him as the geese set him down, fussing over his curls that stuck to his face. Billy would be in heaven if the geese girl group would just  _ leave _ , but then Tina spoke again, “Keep practicing.” She reminded as the two began to take their leave, “And toodle-pip!” Carol spoke up.

Max came to Billy with a curious look, “Can I help you, mister Montgomery, huh?” She asked eagerly. Billy glanced back with an exasperated look as he wrung out his clothes, “Help?” he gasped, coughing out water, “I’ve had all the  _ help _ I can take.” He managed to rasp out.

Steve left the two of them and walked to the two geese with her other two kittens in tow as he spoke to them. “Oh Mademoiselles, thank you so much for helping mister Montgomery.” He spoke sincerely. Carol waved at him, “ Of course, my dear. But first, introductions.” She concluded, Tina nodded, “Yes. We British like to keep things proper.” They both giggled at one another.

Carol introduced herself first since she was older, “Now, I am Carol Gabble, and this is my sister--” Tina spoke up, “Miss Tina Gabble.” She finished. “We’re twin sisters” Carol explained, “You might say we’re related.” Tina joked. They giggled again. “Oh how silly!” Carol chortled.

Steve, ever the sweetheart, just laughed with them, “Oh, how nice. I never would have guessed.” He smiled. Under them, Dustin and Maxine inspected the girls out of pure curiosity. 

Dustin looked at their shoes, “Look! They got rubber feet!” He whispered to his sister who nodded as she looked at their tails with a tilted head, “Yeah.”

Steve asked what brought them to France, Tina answered first, “We’re on holiday.” Carol explained further, “For a walking tour in France.” Tina thought for a moment,” Swimming, some of the way.” She reminded me. Carol nodded, “On the water, of course.” She joked. They both giggled at one another.

Steve giggled and looked back at Billy who was still trying to get himself dry. “Billy, this is Carol and Tina Gabble.” She introduced. Billy sneered, “Yeah honey. Get those two web-footed lifeguards outta here!” 

Steve shook his head with a smile, “Now now, Billy.” He gave a pointed look. Billy sighed, knowing he was a sucker for Steve. “Okay, okay baby.” He looked over to the geese with a fake smile that didn’t reach his eyes, “Hiya, chicks.” He spoke deadpanned.

Tina and Carol giggled, the former spoke, “We’re not chickens. We’re geese.” Billy rolled his eyes where they couldn’t see and looked back with a smile, “Nooo, I thought you were swans.” He spoke sarcastically, causing Steve to give him a playful glare. The two geese were none the wiser, going as far as to blush, “Oh, flatterer,” She spoke.

Tina turned to Steve. “Your husband is very charming and  _ very  _ handsome.” She teased, Steve could only blush. Billy spoke from where he was rolling on the ground, his only known way of getting cleaned since it had been a long time since he’d been groomed. “Well, uh, you see.. I- I'm not exactly his husband.” He explained.

Carol gave him an accusatory look, “Exactly? You either are or you’re not.” She pressed. Billy could only give her a half-lidded stare, “All right. I’m not.” He finalized.

The sisters huddled close to one another as they made deductions. “Oh? Hmm?”

“It’s scandalous,” Carol whispered.

Tina nodded, “He’s nothing but a cad.”

“Absolutely, possibly a reprobate.”

“A roue. His eyes are too close together.

“Shifty too.”   
  


“And look at that crooked smile.”

“His chin is very weak too.”

Obviously, a philanderer who trifles with unsuspecting women's hearts.” Tina concluded.

From where the kittens were talking together, Jane sighed with her hands clasped together and hearts practically in her eyes. “How romantic~” She swooned.

Steve hushed her and turned back to the two women to explain as efficiently as he could, “Please, please, let me explain. William is a dear friend of ours. He’s just helping us to get to--” He was cut off by Billy.   
  


Billy didn’t like that Steve was wasting his breath talking to the ditz twins, “Come on, Stevie, come on. Let’s get out of here.” He turned to the geese to try and be as respectful as he could. “Well, girls, see ya around. We’re on our way to Paris.” He bid them goodbye and took a step to walk away.

Tina smiled, “Oh, how nice!” He kept walking. “We’re going to Paris ourselves.”  **_What._ **

Carol spoke, “Why don’t you join us?” she offered,  **_‘Fuck fuck fuck’_ **

Steve gasped happily, “I think that’s a splendid idea!” Billy felt his resolve draining down the river. He tried to reason, “Oh, no.” But it was futile as they began setting up how they were supposed to walk.    
  
Carol positioned the children on either side, she would be on the left and Tina on the right. “ “Now, ah, you stand here, dear. And uh, let’s see, you take this position.” She put Jane and Dustin on the left with her. Her sister positioned their mother. Tina took a moment to think, “Duchess, you’ll do nicely here.” Carol nodded, “Yes, very good.” Then Carol put Maxine on the same side, “And you dear, you take this place. Now that leaves mister Montgomery.” She pondered. “Oh, we can’t leave him, can we?” Carol joked. 

Tina snapped her finger as she found the right spot, “Mister Montgomery, I think you should be the rear end. “ She pointed to his pot on the left behind Jane and Dustin, he rolled his eyes and went to his spot. Giving a playful nip to Steve when he heard him giggle, when he was in position, the sister nodded, “Ready everyone?” They all nodded. 

“Now think goose! Forward, march!” She announced and the cat hybrids walked weirdly behind them. Dustin whispered to his mother from the other side of the path. Steve nodded, hair bouncing in step, “Yes, dear. Think goose.”

She focused back up in front of them as Tina spoke again, “When we get to Paris, you must meet Uncle Tom.” Billy squinted at them, “Tom?” Carol nodded, “Yes, he’s our uncle. We are to meet Uncle Tom at le Petit Cafe.” 

Steve gasped happily, “Le Petit Cafe? Oh, that’s that famous restaurant. Ah, c’est Magnifique!" He gushed happily. Billy looked at him with a fond stare, he loved when Steve started speaking French, it made him feel more as if he was speaking to a French Goddess than another cat hybrid like him and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this, please give Kudos and Subscribe!  
> If you would like to leave a comment, all are appreciated and welcomed!


End file.
